Rogue of Osiris
by Ms Android
Summary: After a Hunter learns of Osiris and his obsession with the Vex, she wants to learn more about them alongside him. The Vanguard take note and send out a bounty for anyone who can stop her before it's too late.
1. chapter 1

**I'm going to take a break on another story I have and start a new project in the Destiny universe. This follows the path of a disciple of Osiris that is torn apart from her teacher. Cast out by the Vanguard to live a life of an outlaw with the gift of the Traveler.**

"Surely, we are not going to go through with this, are we?" The voice of awe and uncertainty filled the aura of the room.

"I don't like the idea either, but with Osiris being as dangerous as he is with his, 'ideas,' we don't want to take any chances," a voice replies. "Another guardian got a good look of what happened to the others on Mercury, how long before their toxicity spreads to the City?"

"Now listen here Zavala. They might be a threat because they're associated with the Vex, but I doubt they're keen on destroying us and everyone here. I'm sure we don't have to send guardians to take down another one of our own."

The three figures continued to assess the threat level of the situation. Rumor had it, a guardian had gone rouge after learning of the notorious Osiris. His ideas and his beliefs had led to a dangerous outcome before, and with another guardian following in his footsteps, the Vanguard needed the "threat" wiped out.

The outlaw's name was said to be Drescha. A hunter of the awoken that had become somewhat obsessed with understanding the Vex alongside her mentor. She had become talk amongst the Vanguard after entering a Vex channel and becoming wired inside their network. The Vex were always fascinating to her, and after she became associated with them, there was a "blip on the radar."

"Say, Ikora, what is Osiris going to do once he has more followers entering the Vex channels of time and space?"

"Cayde, it's not a matter of how many followers he acquires, its a matter of what he intends to accomplish with them."

The discussion of whether or not to get rid of this accomplice raged on. The Vanguard bounty for said Guardian was high, so she was definitely a target. Shaxx, the Vanguard, other guardians, and even Saladin for that matter knew her name, and with her still on the loose, association with Osiris and the Vex was worthy of exile and persecution.

 ** _Somewhere in the Pyramidion_**.

"Are you certain this will allow me to bypass their systems?" a struggling voice uttered.

"60-68% sure it will."

"Just as long as you say yes," replied the voice.

 **This mainly just a preview of a story to come. Ill most likely hold off on my Gravity Rush story to work on this one, but I still intend to finish it.**


	2. The Vault

Throughout the time and space manipulation the Vex had inside the Pyramidion, deep within held two peculiar objects they could not replicate- Light. The Vex feared the Light as it was the only thing they cannot shape into their image. They could not perfect it.

Those two objects being the Hunter with a bounty on her, and her companion- her ghost. A guardian would not be one if not for their ghost. She could wield the Light in such a way, that almost no enemy could bring her down.

"What's the hold up here? More and more of these things keep showing up with each one I kill," Drescha snapped to her ghost, still hacking into a portal system.

"This is a very intricate system this time; I'm rewriting the directory of the portal's location and I'm not even sure if this portal will take us out of here." Vex flooded in from every direction in hopes they could kill off the imperfection. They were not known to show mercy to Guardians, of coarse. With every bullet fired from Drescha's gun inspired her own fear. One of not having ammo to fight infinitely spawning robots that seek out to "cleanse" impurities and reshape them.

"Hang on, Drescha, I almost have it!" Her ghost replied as he went on to ramble in a mathematical gibberish. "...just need to rewrite this….. And put that there…. And DONE! We're through!"

Without hesitation she fled the scene through an illuminated disk that would put the pair just on the outskirts of an infinite, Vex machine. Within every major, Vex structure the laws of space, time, and reality bend at their will. One moment a platform will be in this reality and at an instant, in another. Even if it was life-threatening, it was still fascinating to her to see it all in action.

"I managed to pull us out.. but we aren't on Io anymore," her ghost added as she caught her breath.

"What do you mean we aren't on Io- where are we?" Drescha barked. She took a moment to look around the lush, mechanical pit they were in.

"It appears I pulled us out of the Pyramidion to a place called.. The Vault of- Glass?" the ghost responded. The Vex tech was truly something. In a last-ditch effort the portal that was rewired to just take the two out of the Pyramidion did just that, but sent them to a different planet. To Venus. A Vex-rich environment with two main Vex structures. One called the Citadel- which once was almost controlled by a Fallen Kell. The other being the Vault of Glass. A rumored resting place of an ancient Fireteam lost in time, and home of a Time Conflux.

"Well.. When you said that warp gate would take us out of there, I didn't think it would take us to the inside of another." Drescha said, slightly agitated.

"Well at least we aren't being hunted by the Vex in the Pyramidion. We can look forward to the ones in here trying to kill us." Her ghost said. The two haven't really been on best terms since their encounter with Osiris. Even though at first he would be teaching Drescha all he knew about the Vex, it later turned to an "every man for himself" scenario. They were dangerous. Not just to other people, but to themselves. Especially towards minions of The Darkness. Nonetheless, they were a threat.

"How far are we to an entrance?" Drescha asked. Her ghost was already reading the coordinates of their location. Before not he pinpointed their location.

"It seems that we are in the.. Templar's Well. The closest way out is.." He was cut off with commotion of a chatter and a loud Vex gate opening. "Did you hear that? It sounded like something opened," he whispered. The two froze to hear noises slowly getting louder as they approached.

"Do you think it's a fireteam?" Drescha said quietly.

"If it is, you're not exactly the person they should meet considering you have a bounty on your head." The sound of what sounded like six Guardians' voices echoed throughout the well. It was hollow enough for the sound to echo so loudly that they might as well be standing right next to her.

"I don't get it. Why would there be a fireteam entering the Vault of Glass?" She said quietly.

"Who knows. Maybe they came here in search of loot," Her ghost replied. There were tales of other Guardians looting uncharted territory in hopes that what they found had bragging rights. If one thing Guardians did better than shoot aliens in the face, it was brag about their gear and weapons. The voices Drescha heard from the fireteam seemed as though they were bounty hunters. It sounded like they were more interested in the glory of either taking her in or taking her out. Regardless, she didn't want to stay and find out for herself.


	3. Cornered

The chatter of and the commotion of the oncoming fireteam made both Drescha, and her ghost nervous. Their eavesdropping revealed that they weren't here for Vex loot and other notable items. They were here in search of the outlaw, and this team determined to scour the Ishtar collective in hopes of finding her. The outcome of their encounter (if that be the case) would be unpleasant nonetheless.

"Which way do we go to get out of here?" Drescha whispered. She looked around, but anywhere could be a way out or a dead end. The Vex architecture was truly a sight to behold; even if it was confusing for a non-Vex entity to navigate.

"Anywhere but here," her ghost replied. "We can't stay here, that's for certain." She lingered on the idea of which way to go for a moment. She came to the conclusion of going down into the well and away from the bounty hunters' voices.

"You can tell where we're going in here, right?" She said, navigating the twists and turns of the hovering platforms.

"I may be a part of the Vex collective now, but I don't hold the power to map out every square inch of each place we visit," her ghost said with a pinch of salt.

"Fine, let's just keep going to see if we can get around that fireteam."

The two continued to descend into the Templar's Well in hopes to avoid the oncoming threat. Drescha, although she was in a hurry, still took time to look closely at the textures and way the blocks were structured. It was all so surreal that pieces of metal could take on supernatural properties.

The team above traversing the Well behind her were taking no interest in the architecture. They had one common goal which was to bring the Hunter in, or take the Hunter out. Although one was more profitable than the other.

 ** _10 minutes earlier_**

Outside the entrance to the Vault of Glass was a small war zone. There were Vex swarming a team of Guardians attempting to open the machine of Venus. Sources said Cayde authorized a team to raid the Vault in search of the Huntress. Their bargain began when fluctuations in Vex energy was picked up on a nearby channel. Cayde, being the rouge of the Vanguard, put out a reward or those who could find out why the energy was picked up. Since Drescha was in the Vex network, along with her ghost, they too were "considered" Vex. Thus, what they do in their channels is still able to be considered Vex activity.

"Alright team so here's what's happening. There's a spike of energy moving from Io to Venus. With the help of the charming Asher Mir, he calculated the movement of what seemed to be the Hunter we're looking for. By that we can assume she's running to the Vault of Glass. That's why we're sending you six to the Vault to cut her off. If you find her, don't be afraid to get rough. I'll keep you updated." The feed from Cayde cut out as the team put the last robotic organism down.

A large structure in the middle of their "arena" lit up with a bright indication something is happening. The plates they stood on dulled. A beam of light came from the top of the pillar and shot out at the massive Vex gate. The door split open from the bottom while the team gathered at the entrance.

"Do you think she's in there?" one said looking at the others facing the gate.

"Hard to say, but Cayde says she's coming here from Io and he thinks this is the best chance we have at catching her," another replied. Before long, the team headed down the steps intended for a tall, robotic organism.

Around the entrance was a large chasm that seemed infinite in the dense fog that filled it. There was a drop off point that revealed a small passage. There was also a second pathway- one that looked like it was the best way to go. Since they weren't here for loot, the fireteam stood in the area and devised a plan. One that might bring them one step closer to being the ones to take in the bounty. Finally, the fireteam leader took a knee to discuss his newly devised plan.

"Since there's two ways to go here, how's about we split up. Both pathways lead to the same area so we might as well send two teams of three to search each segment," he said holding his pose.

"Looks like three of us are going to have less ground to cover," one replied, crossing his arms. The Warlock, still kneeling, turned to face the Titan. The slow turning motion made it obvious to tell that there was a glare under the black reflection of his helmet.

"Regardless, it would be best for us to take both routes. Leave no stone unturned. You two, with me. We'll go down to the Well." He signaled a Titan and Hunter to accompany him as they traversed down into the Well's entrance.

 ** _Present_**

Drescha was unsure if she had made progress while in the Well. She was under the pressure of being caught. It was a thought she didn't want to stick to, considering she was wanted dead or alive. The "dead" part was the part she feared. She could feel the fireteam behind her closing in on her. At this point she was more interested in staying alive rather than observe Vex architecture.

"Keep moving, I'm sensing an exit up ahead," her ghost said somewhat relieved. She leapt across the last floating platform to the hallway that lead to an atrium. It was gigantic and was hollow for as far as the eye could see. Sitting in the center was a large stadium, and behind was another gate. This one was locked. On that platform was an ocean of Vex. Goblins, Hobgoblins, Harpies, Minotaurs and their radiolaric cores glowing bright white.

She knew there wasn't any way of getting around them without confrontation. She groaned as she started brainstorming her escape.

"...shit.. What do I do now..?" She said quietly. Her train of thought was broken with the sound of Guardian chatter down below her on the bridge to the center. "I wonder what they're here for," she said.

"Perhaps they're bounty hunters," her ghost replied.

"I doubt they broke into a sacred Vex sanctum just for me."

"You seem to forget that you're a wanted criminal for associating yourself with Osiris. Regardless, you have a high price on your head that others might seem fit."

"H-how much glimmer we talking?" Drescha said rather nervously.

"About… 15 million.." Her ghost said hesitantly. She shuttered at the sound of the number. After the catastrophe caused by Osiris, it was obvious the Vanguard did not want another. Although, she knew the risk she was taking with understanding the Vex.

"We need to find a way out of here- now," she said as she began to stand slowly. She tried to run back to the Well but was short met. Before her stood three Guardians with weapons drawn on her.

"Leaving so soon?" The voice said. "Don't even think about running, outlaw."


	4. Drastic Measures

Three guns were drawn. It was clear to see there wasn't going to be an escape. Not one without a violent outcome that is. Drescha froze at the sight of the other Guardians. Before she can even pull her own weapon, there would already be bullets flying into her from three directions.

"If you're going to be smart about this, then you best pull your hand away from that little hand cannon of yours. Before you can even draw that thing, you're gonna be met with a firing squad." The Warlock and his two acquaintances stood ready with their guns still drawn. Despite being caught in the Vex channels, and being hunted by them too, Drescha felt actually cornered.

"Now you're gonna be coming us as you've got a lot to answer for with the Vanguard."

"And if I say no?" Drescha responded, rather sarcastically.

"Then I have a bullet with your name on it. Either way it's a win-win scenario. You come with us, you get to live and we get paid; or we kill you here and we still get paid." The Warlock walked forward slightly. Drescha moved her hand towards the gun on her hip. She readied her hand in such a way and did it ever so slightly that when the time came, she could maybe drop one or two to cause a distraction.

Her mind was going a million miles per second to fathom a possible and somewhat safe outcome. The moment drew near. Take a chance with her life, or go quietly.

"If I move I'll be shot dead where I stand," she thought. "I'm not going to give up without a fight this easily.. I'm so close." She inched her hand to the gun on her hip. Her fingers locked in place as she waited for that one moment. Suddenly, the voice of the Titan down below shouted out to his fireteam leader.

It was just enough to get the three Guardians before her to be caught off guard.

In the blink of an eye, she drew her gun. Two shots were fired. Before anyone knew it there were two Lightless laying before them. Once the Warlock approaching her had even tried to pull the trigger himself, he was already being met with a small knife to his abdomen. In that instance, she had slowed time. The perception of time was actually slowed and reshaped at Drescha's own will.

She stood over the groveling Warlock, who was clenching the knife. She kicked the gun he had away, denying a chance for a surprise attack. Drescha glared down at him. He sat up with his hand on his stomach, his breathing slowly regulating. Now her gun was more menacing to him in his current state.

"...wait.." He said lifting his other hand to stop her. Drescha paused with her gun pointed at his head.

"Drescha, you don't have to do this you know," her ghost said. She took a moment to stare at what was now a defenseless Guardian, pleading for his only life. She stood there evaluating the situation, gun still aimed.

"...please... just let me go.." He said clutching the knife. Drescha still stood silent before opening her mouth.

"You'll just come after me," she said before pulling the trigger. She watched the now lifeless body slouch over against the wall he propped himself up on. Her ghost knew it wasn't the path she didn't want to take, but with almost every guardian after her, she didn't have a choice. She knew the path she took when she was mentored by Osiris.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," her ghost said. Drescha stood to collect her thoughts. She was quiet. She didn't respond to her ghosts input on the situation that happened.


	5. Captured

**_Sorry for the length of the delay between this chapter and last. I have a lot to do for college so I don't know how often I can work on the story. This chapter, however, is full of suspense to keep you entertained so enjoy._**

The sound of Drescha's gunshots echoed throughout the chamber. It would be hard to not hear them for that matter. The gunshots dissolved into silence and struck the attention of the fireteam below. It didn't take long for them to realise something went south.

"Shit.. What the hell was that?" One said.

"Those were from a gun/ Perhaps something has gone wrong/ Shall we call for help?"

"Why do you need to talk in haiku all the time?" He responded.

"It makes me look cool."

The other Guardian scoffed. The team tried to radio in on their commander. Those shots fired, and the absence of their commander responding raised a question amongst them. To keep hopes up, they kept trying to get at least one word out, but it was useless. Drescha had already dispatched said commander and was on her way out of the Vault.

"Commander's not answering.. get Cayde on the coms. Tell him we need back-up at the Vault."

 ** _2 minutes earlier_**

"You didn't have to do that you know.." Drescha's ghost said. She paused. Finally, she mustered enough strength to answer her ghost.

"I know I could've let him go, but being a wanted criminal with every Guardian in the solar system looking for you, I didn't have a choice."

"We wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you going off to chase Osiris and the Vex. He's the whole reason why we are wanted criminals," he responded rather irritated. Drescha kept walking back to the Well and stayed silent. She knew why she was a target to others. In that instance she wondered if fully understanding the Vex would be worth it if you have no one to give the information to. What good would all the knowledge do if you're wanted for being associated with Osiris.

She continued navigating back up the Well to its entrance. They continued to traverse the cliff upward to the ramp leading out to Venus. Little did she know, the Vanguard and half an army would meet her outside. If she were to go out guns blazing, nothing would matter. The two continued navigating the narrow corridors outward to the Waking Ruins.

When she had stepped out she felt as if she were frozen. Her gaze was met by not only the Vanguard, but at least over thirty guns all trained on her. The moment was tense. An outlaw that had not only committed treason, but also betrayal was about to face the consequence of her actions.

Cayde stepped forward before Zavala.

"So you're the Hunter running amuck, causing mischief?" he said rather surprised. "To be honest, I was expecting something a little more intimidating," he said with a chuckle. "Zavala? What's say you on this little kerfuffle?"

"I say, we should shoot her where she stands, if it not for the knowledge she has gained about the Vex." Zavala stepped forward and examined the Hunter before him. She wasn't very built, but she definitely made up for it. Being agile, good with her gun, and able to survive with partially no Light in the face of danger meant she was more than capable.

"What do you have to say for yourself, 'Guardian'?" He said using the word loosely. "Osiris was exiled for a reason. And here you are, being mentored by him and potentially putting the Last City in danger with those bogus conspiracies of his."

Drescha spoke silently.

"It may be a crime to be associated with Osiris, but his ideas are more than just bogus conspiracies. They are beliefs on how to potentially stop the Vex from turning planets into machines!" Before she said anything else the remaining fireteam emerged from the Vex staircase behind her.

"Does that include murdering our commander and our two other members?" a voice shouted. All of the Vanguard turned to the bodies held by the Guardians in the gate. They were distraught to see one of their own, lifeless, without any resonance of the Traveler's Light. They all turned towards Drescha, who stood firmly while remaining quiet. She was thinking, but with Guardians not able to read minds, none would know her thoughts. She wasn't even in a battle stance to even defend herself, either.

"She's killed one of us/ Perhaps we should kill her too/ It's only fair to."

"Now hold on there. As much as i'd like to see this traitor pay the price, she actually has some information we might need, regardless of the circumstances," Cayde said, only slightly reassuring Drescha's hopes. "Team- cuff her."

Drescha stood there, still silent. She didn't acknowledge the Guardians approaching her to cease her. She didn't even struggle, or jerk. Ikora watched as the Hunter was being restrained. She signaled her as if there was something she wanted to say but couldn't. The two locked their gaze only for mere moments before breaking it. The one restraining her gave her a shove that signaled her to start walking towards the ship.

"Drescha.. Why aren't you fighting?" Her ghost whispered.

"She knows something…" Drescha responded.


	6. Decisions

Ever since her capture at the Vault of Glass, Drescha had been locked in a cell in the Vanguard's quarters. Guarding her was just a simple combat robot with his trusty Galahad-B auto rifle in-hand. He paced around the cell in a linear fashion and always paused before turning around- never even acknowledging Drescha's presence.

There had been times where she had been interrogated but she never said a word. Even at gunpoint, she never spoke. She had been saving her words for Ikora. After all she had been mentored by Osiris, too. It was something they had in common. Both Cayde and Zavala never had any luck with prying those jaws of hers open to spill her acquired knowledge of the Vex.

Even though she never spoke to Cayde nor Zavala, she always complied with actions. Whether it be to sit down, or walk back to her cell, she didn't ever want to say anything. She only spoke to Ikora.

The sun sank behind the horizon and dusk fell upon the sky. Most Guardians weren't in the tower, they were probably off fighting Red Legion for their excavation drills or disrupting Hive rituals. It was empty in the Tower, but the Guardians that remained were the Vanguard, and Drescha. Ikora had left her post by Hawthorne to "interrogate" their captive.

As she arrived, she found Drescha throwing her knife into the air and catching it by the blade. She did this several times before stopping to acknowledge the Warlock before her. Immediately she paused. Sheathing her knife back into her pocket, Drescha stood. She paced forward slowly and lean against the glass on her cell.

"Here to tell me on what I'm doing is wrong?" Drescha said smirking. You could tell that it sarcastic from her tone and the way she glanced at Ikora. After a small silence, Ikora sighed.

"No, not today. We both know what Osiris is doing on Mercury. Zavala obviously doesn't want the city to be damaged anymore than it is, but with your connection to the Vex, I'm sure you can find him. If I release you, you must promise you will never return. Seek out Osiris on Mercury. This may sound odd, but surely you must feel something the Vex channels," she said in her soft voice. Drescha stood upright at the sound of Ikora's proposal. She didn't know whether or not Ikora had gone awol or she had a plan for something. Nonetheless, Drescha had full focus.

Drescha sat back down at her seat. She lifted her leg over the other and leaned back a bit.

"Why are you telling me this?" She said intrigued.

"Osiris was both our mentor. His ideas caused him to be exiled, but I believe there is something That's happening with him on Mercury. What I'm going to tell you stays between you and me, Guardian."

Drescha sat up in her chair. She uncrossed her legs and held her hands together on the edge of her seat.

"Alright. I'll bite. Why exactly are you telling me this?" she said as she leaned forward.

Ikora looked over her shoulder and around the room. The only people there were just the combat robot whose mind was somewhere else, and the two Guardians having their discussion. It was just them. Before she spoke Ikora mentally lowered her tone. Finally, she spoke.

"A Vex gate has opened on Mercury. Vex from past, present and future amass from it. They intend to reshape the universe in their image. There has been one person to glimpse this future- and that person is Osiris. You are the one thing the Vex have not foreseen. Go to Mercury and find Osiris. Time is not on our side."

Drescha couldn't believe what she was hearing. Even though she was considered a criminal, the only person to not think as such would be the Warlock Vanguard. The whole concept was bizarre to her. Why only her to find Osiris? Nonetheless she was gifted a second chance, but in secret. The problem with that though, Drescha and Osiris were not on the best of terms after their separation. If he would be her ally would be a complete, unfathomable mystery.

"I know you are capable, considering you are technically a Vex. You must use what you know before it is too late."

Drescha was still wrapping her head around the idea. She was in the Vex network, but an onslaught like this would definitely get her killed. It was still a risk willing to take, considering the stakes. It took a moment before she gathered her thoughts. She didn't know if any of her actions would matter enough for her to not be considered a villain. The choice went two ways: stay and rot in a cell, or be freed to stop a crisis.

"Won't Zavala want your head on a pike for this?" Drescha responded.

"There's a bigger picture here, Drescha. It's not about me, it's about turning the radiolarian tide against the world eating machines."

 ** _This part of the story will be left on hiatus until the expansion for Destiny 2 comes out. After everything is finished for me, I'll plan on writing more for the story. As of now, more focus will go towards finishing the Gravity Rush story._**


End file.
